Bloody Madeline
by Neko.Otaku 15
Summary: As the third most powerful Shinigami in England, Madeline and her cousin Danielle are sent to Japan to help conquer Aizen. They seemingly betray both societies, when in reality, the ploy might just save the world. Warning: Explicit sex, gore, death, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Tite Kubo does. I do own my OCs.

**AN- I am warning you. This version will be extremely different from the first. I will be more concise, in depth, and far more consistent. If you wanted to read for crack, well, it's not really crack anymore. There will be humor, but it will be much less often, and there will never be a chapter without a legitimate point (or so I hope… ^^').**

**Warnings- Dark themes, cursing, and sexual situations and innuendos, bits of het and slash.**

**~THERE IS AN EXPLICIT LEMON! BE WARNED! ~**

Notes:

Madeline has about 25% more power than Aizen, making her the most powerful Shinigami in Japan; however, in England, she is only the third most powerful. Her adopted younger brother, Ciel Castor-Shay, is the High Ruler, meaning he has the most power. Her Captain is the second, leaving her the third, and for ranks, we have (Rank, C. Captain, L. Lieutenant, and First Last-name):

C. Ciel Castor-Shay

C. Celeste Andromeda L. Madeline Castor-Shay

C. Antony Marck L. Isabella (Bella) Castor-Shay

C. Paulina Morrow L. Esther Selia

C. Adelaide Cinue L. Entei Avril

C. Adeline Cinue L. Misa Avril

C. Dimitri Petrolan L. Eli Emeric

C. Yuma Siotio L. Michael Black

C. Emil Antoine L. Kellan Clear

C. Alfred Giovanni L. Katelyn Castor-Shay

C. Leander Seain L. Ashton Enton

C. Elise Arinda L. Emilie Connar

C. Emmeline Sierra L. Janelle Cienna

C. Rowan Rima L. Naina Elisa

For the English Society, you must take a test to become a ranking member. The test has five areas, amounting to 500 points. Ciel has the highest score of 498, Celeste at 485, and Madeline at 480. Aizen would only get around a 420, meaning he is far below all three of the highest ranking members. The score must be above 400 to be a ranking member. The lowest L., Naina Elisa's score currently rests at 415.

Zanpakuto- Level 1- Unreleased. Level 2- Shikai. Level 3- Bankai. Level 4- Highest Bankai. Level 5- Blackout Bankai.

Explaining the Ichigo- Final Bankai: Ichigo reached higher than Blackout level, resulting in his form temporarily draining his powers. Ciel is the only one to have Blackout, but the other Captains have Highest Bankai (a Requirement), and the Lieutenants have at least Bankai (another Requirement).

Chapter 1-

"Hey! I'm from England, my name's Madeline!" I announced, the first of seven girls that transferred to Karakura high.

I wore a light gray skirt that revealed a majority of my pale legs, a white button up shirt with a cute red bowtie around my neck, the ends of my dark hair tinted with red brushing the backs of my knees.

There was my cousin Bella next, hair almost black as her chocolate and jade eyes observed our surroundings carefully while standing beside a petit Asian girl with lovely skin, killer legs, and Hermione hair. The Asian was holding hands with a taller girl, a bit taller than my height, slightly large and hazel-eyed, tanned with straight, dirty-blonde hair. Next to her was a tiny black girl, plump and pretty with long, straight hair, only the bangs layered, and another girl slightly farther away, with olive tone skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl on the end was ugly, pale, and frog-like. The only thing remotely appealing about her was her smooth, thick, straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"I'm Bella, Madeline's cousin. Also from England." She said, voice having just a tint of emotion as she addressed the class coldly.

"London, I'm from America!"

"America, my name's Lindsey. London and I have known each other since we were kids." She happily declared.

"Hi, I'm Lauren! I came from Italy!" the little girl sweetly said, sweeping her hair from her eyes.

"I'm from Canada! My name's Kara!" the ugly little fake happily declared, ignorant to my growing disgust. She pissed me off in two over-peppy, aggravating sentences, which was difficult to do.

"Bisma, Middle East."

After the intros, we were assigned to seats. Bella and I sat next to each other, a caramel-skinned giant behind me, shoulder-length shaggy brown hair covering one eye. Next to me there was a black-haired midget girl with large, violet eyes and a stern countenance, a tall, tanned orange-haired guy sat next to her, expressive chocolate eyes angry, matching an eternal scowl. Other notable class members included another midget –this one a male- with gorgeous, messy white hair and lovely teal eyes, a hugely busty strawberry-blonde with icy blue eyes, an auburn-haired girl with silver eyes, and a large bust, just slightly smaller than the woman before her. One guy had a bald head; a more effeminate male had feathers on the corners of his eyes, while another tall man had red pineapple-shaped hair. All the guys were really tall, but then again, I'm small.

Listening to material I had already learned, I sifted through many levels of supernatural vision, bored, finally coming to the plane where Soul Ribbons were seen. My blue-gray hazel eyes widened as I saw seven red ribbons, a green, two blue, and a purple, along with Bella and I's navy.

Looking to my wavy, rusty-haired, green-eyed cousin, I hissed softly, "Look at the ribbons!"

Her eyes widened, and the teacher rang out, "Madeline, Isabella! Pay attention, now!"

We blushed, looking to our desks, and my peripheral vision picked up the gaze of the other Soul Reapers. A light blush covered my barely noticeable freckles that my tawny caramel hair didn't cover.

We joined hands under our desks, ready to release our souls from the gigai if needed.

While this happened, I followed the ribbons. All of the red ribbons were for the Japanese students, while the green led to Lauren, the blue led to the Americans, and the purple went to Bisma.

After another few boring hours of lectures, lessons and work we had already learned, it was lunch, and grabbing our lunches, we headed outside. Outside, the little midget with a smaller presence waylaid us, demanding we come to a meeting of the Soul Reapers. Turning to each other, we shrugged easily, deciding that it wouldn't cause any harm.

"What are all of you doing here?" the shrimp asked, eyes narrowed.

"Our superiors gave us an assignment to come here and help you Japs with this evil mastermind." I stated mildly.

"Same here." Was the chorus of agreement.

"Ranks, Societies." He demanded.

I started again, "Vice, Company One. England."

Bella, "Vice, Company Two. England."

"Captain, Company Five, America." London continued.

Lindsey "America, Lieutenant, Company Five."

Lauren," Third seat, Company Thirteen, Italy."

"Captain, Third Unit, Middle East."

"You're all fairly highly seated. You're here to help with Aizen, so we'll need a demonstration of your abilities to help determine how you will be able to help, and how much help you will be." The little boy said.

"Before we start with that, can we have some intros? I don't even know your names." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad Ten." The little boy answered. A high rank for such a small reiatsu!

"Rangiku Matsumoto! Squad Ten Vice-Captain!" the bubbly woman said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper."

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six."

"Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad Eleven."

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven, and the most beautiful!"

"Can we get started now?" the little boy demanded.

"Sure, I have no problem with that."

"Very well."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"…"

Were the answers, and at the end of the day we left to an underground training room owned by the pseudo-innocent shopkeeper that also happened to be a psychotic, eccentric, egocentric, yet ingenious man.

Another of oddity that piqued my attention was a black, talking cat with a growly smoker's voice.

"Oh my God, it's so CUTEEEE! It's a TALKING CAT! I LOVE YOU!" I squealed, grabbing the cat, hugging it to my considerable bust, and twirling around, the cat half flying.

Everyone just sweat dropped, while Ichigo, Abarai, and the other two guys asked and flipped about my mental health.

Bella reassured them in the background that I was completely sane, -well maybe not completely-, (Bitch!), but that everything was fine and I just had a huge kitty complex. I settled into petting Yoruichi calmly, the black cat purring in my arms, settled in my lap.

"Release your abilities now, please~" the insane shopkeeper requested.

"Defend: Silver Star of the Heavens, presiding over Earth, allow me to use your strength! Protect: Heart of the Ruler, forever entombed, allow me the power to defeat my assailants!" I chanted my pinky and thumb touching each jewel before sliding the digits up the blade.

The sword turned a deep purple, cloudy in amethyst color as the diamond hard blade was swung through the reiatsu-laden air.

Bella called, "Bury Our Foes in the Fiery Chaos of the Underworld, Thanatos!"

A tall, black staff with a gleaming silver skull topping it, ruby eyes gaping open rose up from the ground around her feet after she let the sword fall to the ground, the heavy, long length sank into the sandy dirt, while eerie, thick silver mist billowed around her petit form. Her clothes changed to a black dress, covered by a flowing onyx robe.

"Conte con me, Melodia!" Lauren sang in a high soprano, letting her short sword flash into something invisible, at least to me. Then I noticed a thin chain around her throat. She didn't talk at all, I noted.

"Phat trien, ring nhu ngon l'ua!" Bisma exclaimed.

Her sword split into two, one flying into her other hand, shrinking into war fans, or tessen.

"Time to Shine, Red Rose Princess!" London called, her thin katana shrank in her hand, becoming round and golden, before she uncapped the tube of bright, bloody crimson lipstick -What the hell? - and she wrote her name on her arm, where it peeled off, becoming a silk ribbon, when I felt a shard of her reiatsu enter it, and it became stiff but pliable, like a whip. The little golden tube remained in her hand, becoming a handle.

"Shoot Out the Sun, Goddess of Death!" Lindsey declared, releasing her sword, which immediately morphed into two small, old fashioned pistols, which she gripped like the majority of us; with the ease of practice.

Our Zanpakuto were released, and I believed all of us were ready to fight.

***Las Noches***

"I'm glad you were able to come, Yami and Ulquiorra." Aizen announced.

Around the room, large white blocks stood by the walls, jutting out. Various Arrancar sat around, some standing, and others lounging on the blocks, watching as the two new additions walked in.

One was tiny compared to his giant companion, his skin tone a blanched white, with teal-black tear marks running down his cheeks, and a strange, fragmented, segmented mask rose from the left side of his head, a horn protruding into the air. His upper lip was black, matching his silky, inkwell black hair, and his eyes were large, gleaming a deep, shadowy emerald. The other man was deeply tanned, muscled, and slightly repulsive, another jaw outlining his own, greasy chocolate hair pulled back, red paint on his face.

Aizen deposited a small, iridescent black ball the size of a normal marble into a holder in a large glass box containing two mummified, vaguely human shapes. Putting his hand to the orb, little tendrils rose up and slid into his fingers, where a bright, blue-white light erupted from it, the glass shattering as the light died down, the two figures revealed.

One was a petit female, with lavender hair and silver eyes. On her throat was a smooth, ribbon-like piece of white bone that settled smoothly around her throat, a Victorian-style chandelier choker with three branches of sharp points, a hollow hole settled in the place where the ribs would connect, in the center of her chest. Her face was slightly long, not as thick as a heart-shape, her eyes wide and lashes long and pale.

Her chest was slightly small, her skin pale and ghostly as she sat in the floor, a gothic number seven on the lower right of her stomach, right by her jutting hipbones.

"Would you tell me your name? Our new comrades…" Aizen asked.

"Echo… Echo Persephone." The girl answered in a high-pitched, sweet voice with a musical endowment.

The other was a tiny male, smaller than the girl, about 4"8, with cropped hair of deep brown and golden green eyes, with a lean physique. He skin was fairly tanned, and his mask was like an old-fashioned knight's, solid with a devil's wing in flight upon his head. A hollow hole was sitting on his right pectoral, and a gothic number nine in bold black sat on his opposite pectoral.

"Rin Aden." He answered unsurely.

He promptly assigned them to their new rooms, where they left immediately, towels covering their naked bodies.

***Training***

"I believe you, Madeline, should go against Ichigo." Kisuke decided, fluttering his fan over the lower half of his face.

I nodded. He was very eccentric.

We stood in a ring, while Kisuke set up a camera that would (hopefully) withstand our reiatsu.

"It's ready!" He called.

We got into battle positions, I in a loose, open stance, while he was in a crouch with lots of openings.

We began as Kisuke clapped once. I waited for his strike. I had deduced that he was reckless, going for the first strike with no regard to his safety. When he was close enough to strike, I stepped in close, slicing along the length of his chest, opening a gaping wound that sprayed blood.

He jumped back, and now angry, declared, "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai, Cleopatra!"

The sword morphed into a headdress of gold in the shape of a cobra. Smiling a cold smile, I whispered, "Bite!"

Two giant holes were suddenly pushed through his chest, and he spat up dark blood, the skin around the punctures turned blue.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Rukia screeched.

She launched herself at me, and I solidified a wave a spiritual power into a barrier. I put a low level Kido spell on her, tying her arms behind her back.

"Obviously, you weren't paying very close attention, _Kuchiki_, because your boyfriend released Bankai. I did too, if you didn't notice, and I used one of my Bankai's powers to take him down."

I realized that he was getting up, so I did an abrupt about-face, waiting until he got to his feet.

He drew a hand across his face, and a mask replaced his features, heavy breathing permeating the air, raspy and grumbling. His sclera were black, his irises golden, and he came at me.

I dodged, flying across the room, until I Shunpo'ed into the air, swinging my scepter in a vertical arc downwards.

My spiritual pressure doubled, influenced by the inner demon.

I was not part hollow. Like most highly-ranked English reapers, I was part wraith. They were unlike hollows in the fact that they were vengeful spirits. My inner spirit was Victoria, the 'ghost' of a young woman who had been murdered by her father. She had incidentally killed her best friend just weeks before her death.

A cruel, sadistic smirk stained my bow-like lips, my eyes subtly changing to gold-tinted red, and my hair keeping the red color.

Raising my hand, a bolt of red-white energy flew and hit Kurosaki.

_Good, it spilt blood! My delicious ambrosia, spill into my mouth from the wounds of the slowly dying…_

I raced to him, swiping him with blades of reiatsu that emerged from my nails. Blood poured into my hands, and I licked it up slowly, carefully cleaning my hands as he lay panting in the dust.

I licked the last drop from my pale, thin fingers, before rushing at his form, slicing my hand across his throat, joyfully cupping my hands together and catching the red liquid that splashed from his ravaged throat, before pulling my hands to my lips and sucking in the viscous life-giving substance. I tore the wound open further, blood spraying across my pale skinned face, as I drank straight from the source.

All the while, the others stood, frozen beneath my reiatsu, forced to watch as their friend bled out. I relished at the anguish on their faces.

Smirking, I pulled the reiatsu back in, letting them go.

The girl named Orihime immediately screamed, "Kurosaki-kun!" before running over to the still carcass.

"HOW DARE YOU, BITCH!" Rukia yelled, unleashing her puny sword.

"You think you can beat me with _that_?!" I scoffed. Training had begun.

***After Training***

"That wasn't even a decent workout!" I whined to Bella.

We were on the way to Orihime's when I felt a large pressure coming towards Orihime's apartment. Already having gone home and changed, Bella wearing free-flowing dress in a light blue, while I wore a pair of dark, boot-cut jeans and a corset.

We Shunpo'ed to the site where it opened and it was indeed in Orihime's apartment. I waltzed in, letting Victoria take over, while I knew Bella had allowed her spirit, Elizabeth, to take over. Our eyes were unnaturally widened and colored, mine golden and ruby, while Bella's were a bright, unyielding sapphire with lavender streaks, our sclera black. Her hair tinted dark blue, while mine leaned even further towards red.

Coming to a stop where the arrancar had opened a portal, I looked upon him, taking in his dark, frigid exterior and aura.

"You work for Aizen-sama, yes?" I asked casually, as if the girl was not in the room.

"Yes. Who are you?" he asked in a stiff monotone.

"I am Victoria, and this is my sister Elizabeth. We wish to join Aizen-sama's army." I spoke.

He answered, "You may come with me." He decided, walking into the portal with the woman in tow.

Following behind, we Shunpo'ed after him, into the ever-growing shadows of the Garganta. We emerged in a huge white room with a fifty foot dais, a blocky throne looming over the floor. In the throne was a man, though not what I was expecting. He was white, with a slight tan, gleaming teeth, shrewd and brilliant chocolate eyes, and slicked back brunet hair, only a few strands dangling in his face.

He enjoyed playing God, using his soldiers as chess pieces, all pawns in a delightful game, or so I predicted. Luckily, I was quite skilled at mind games.

"Hello, Lord Aizen." I cheerfully said, beaming up at him. He looked almost undetectably in shock.

"I assume you are allies." He spoke calmly.

"You are quite correct! You see, my sister and were very lucky to stumble upon your soldier here. What rank is he?" I spouted.

"His name is Ulquiorra, and he is my fourth Espada." Aizen went on.

"So very little reiatsu. It is quite a shame for this army to be so very small." I said, pouting out my lips coyly.

He almost looked astonished at my deduction. It was ridiculous for him to assume that I was no more powerful than this soldier, handsome though he may be.

"Who do you two happen to be?" he asked.

"I am Victoria, and this is my sister, Elizabeth. We are the first and second lieutenants of England, respectively." I announced.

"England is very far away." He mused.

"Oh, yes, but our mission was to come here undercover to decimate this Soul Society and help you rule. The only condition to adding us to your army is promising and keeping it."

"What do I need to 'promise'?" he asked, amused.

"To not eliminate the English soul society. If you do not agree, we will be forced to kill you." I sighed.

"Very well, I agree. Now, will you stay to watch Miss Inoue's demonstration of power?"

"We have seen it already, but it is quite entertaining to watch. We shall stay." Elizabeth decided.

Their attention shifted to Orihime. I smirked, showing her my fangs and allowing my eyes to flash crimson. Her eyes in turn, got unbelievably wide and shone with terror.

"It seems that there are some that don't approve of bringing you here." He looked down from the dais to an effeminate male below, covered in bandages, "Isn't that right, Luppi?"

"Obviously." He answered, looking to the side, "Our entire battle was just a diversion so that we could bring this single girl here. There's no way I could approve of that!"

Aizen, seeming darkly amused, replied with, "I'm sorry; I hadn't predicted that you would get beaten up so badly."

The effeminate labeled Luppi was visibly angry, his eyes narrowing.

Aizen continued with, "Ah, yes, we can do that. Orihime. Please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power.

Luppi interjected in an aggravated, joyful voice, "No way! That's crazy, Aizen-sama! Grimmjow? Commander Tosen turned his arm to ash! How are you supposed to heal something that doesn't exist?!"

The girl turned towards him, her body now twisted as she looked. She didn't show fear; I could tell he thought that strange. Normal humans would have been cowering in fear of his aura full of death.

She completely turned, and began walking towards him as Luppi ranted.

"She isn't God!"

He looked down at the girl, who stood barely a foot away and barely came up to his biceps. Her metallic gray eyes were on the ground, half closed and resigned.

"Souten Kisshun,"

And four star-points burst out in an arc, a red-pink and yellow, before going to his injured arm, crossing one another's path before a yellow bubble appeared around the arm that wasn't there.

Her hands went up to it, as if sustaining the barrier, before she completed the chant, "I reject."

Luppi swung around in their direction, and yelled, "Hey! Are you listening, woman?! A little performance isn't gonna save your life, so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you! That power is fake!"

He pointed at them and his eyes widened as he said the last sentence, before continuing, "There's no reason to let someone like you…" He trailed off.

The arm… was coming back. Bits of flesh replaced themselves, joining together.

Luppi's eyes widened with horror as she ignored him and Grimmjow's arm kept healing.

"…live…"

The arm was healed, and the yellow bubble faded from sight. The two beings hovered around her, and Grimmjow flexed his arm and held it up in front of his face.

Luppi erupted, "How? That's way beyond any kind of healing technique! What the hell did you do, woman?!"

"You don't know?" Aizen smoothly interrupted, "Ulquiorra perceived it as reversing time or reverting the space."

"Correct." The blank-faced Espada answered.

"Impossible!" Luppi said in disbelief, "There's no way a human could have such a high-level ability…There's just no way!"

"Exactly." Aizen said, "But those explanations are wrong. This is phenomenon rejection. Her ability allows her to limit, reject or deny things that happen to a certain object. It allows her to make things as they were before anything happened to them. This power is even greater than turning back time or reverting spaces. As a result, she can overturn events decided by God himself. Her ability impinges upon God's territory."

She turned to look at Aizen, her long, auburn hair swirling around her petit form, her silver eyes wide. Luppi struggled to grasp this concept.

"Hey, woman." Grimmjow said, "Heal one more spot."

He jacked a finger towards his back. A burn mark, about the size of her hand, was just half-way under his shirt. She walked forward again, and put her hands a few inches above the burn. Luppi once again turned to see her healing Grimmjow. The burn mark disintegrated, leaving a large gothic number six.

Luppi's expression turned to a snarl, "What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?!"

Grimmjow turned his head, an animalistic grin upon his features. He sonido'ed across the room, his returned arm stabbing Luppi through the middle, going all the way through, blood spouting and then spraying onto the floor and his back.

"Grimmjow, you bastard!" Luppi growled out, still impaled by Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow twisted his arm, antagonizing Luppi.

I smirked as some blood landed on my finger tips and cheeks, bringing my hand to my face and seductively licking the blood off, leaving what had sprayed on my face there. Lizzie didn't like it though, I supposed, because she turned to me and began licking the blood off my face slowly, savoring it, and causing most of the more lecherous males in the room to get a boner. I laughed a high, tinkling giggle, Lizzie echoing my glee.

"Damn right!" Grimmjow arrogantly replied, curling his free hand until it looked like he was holding an invisible ball.

"Later, former Number 6!" he stated, a red glow lighting up his free hand.

A blast of red energy went through Luppi, and ashes floated to the floor. Luppi's lower half fell to the tiled floor, torso-less.

An animalistic smirk came over Grimmjow's handsome face, before he laughed maniacally. We sisters mirrored his expression, sharp teeth gleaming, eyes flashing crimson and sapphire. Some also looked slightly unnerved, especially the girl, as a sadistic smile took up my face, promising bloodshed.

"It's back! My power's back!" he laughed creepily, "I'm 6! The Sixth Espada, Grimmjow!"

I smiled sweetly at him, the expression tainted a bit by dark bloodlust and fangs. Yami and Wonderweiss stared on, bored, while Ulquiorra had his eyes closed in what seemed to be exasperation. Orihime was the opposite, she was staring at the maddened Espada, but her eyes were widened in fear, their soft silver depths swirling with tears.

Ulquiorra escorted her to a room near his own. I, personally, wouldn't mind staying in his bedroom. 'Cause bloody hell, was that man sexy!

I felt Aizen pulse his reiatsu, a silent signal to the elites that an important meeting was starting.

We were in a long room with an equally long table. The table had thirteen chairs around it.

"Come, sit." Aizen invited after he had taken the seat at the head of the table. I took the chair closest to him on the left, while Elizabeth took the seat to his right. We wore matching smiles, tainted by bloodlust and carnal urges.

Soon enough, reiatsu entered the room, and I turned my head to look at the entering Espada. Lord Aizen had explained much between now and the time we had arrived.

Ulquiorra sat next to Lizzie, while Grimmjow took a seat next to me. I felt flattered.

Next to Ulquiorra was a tired looking man with the largest reiatsu, besides Lord Aizen and Ulquiorra. He had a goatee, with shaggy, shoulder-length locks of plain brown, with bored, half-closed eyes. He matched the description of the first Espada, Coyote Stark.

Across from him, next to Grimmy, sat small girl with long, waist-length lavender hair, streaked with silver, her eyes that same color, a lovely Victorian choker similar to one I owned was around her neck. I supposed she was one of the new Espada, created earlier this day. Her name was Echo Persephone, if I remembered correctly.

Next to Stark was a greasy black-haired man, looking stretched thin and tall, a spoon-like hood raised behind his head, overbite abounding. Noitra Gilga. Madeline surfaced in my mind, screaming, crying and ranting, for her bloodlust for _his_ murderer knew no bounds. Even I had loved him. It was extremely hard to sit in the range of the killer without ripping his head from his body, or even better, torture him. Red-hot knives and dull blades flashed through my mind, and I knew it would be extremely hard not to kill that damn bastard. My eyes flashed crimson, but my reiatsu stayed in check.

He sat across from a weaker, lanky man with pink hair that had a perfectly straight part. He wore glasses and had violet eyes. I assumed he was Szayel-Apporro.

He sat next to an ugly old geezer, with a closed, most likely blind, eye, and white hair, a bushy mustache fluffing over his old mouth. Barragan Luisenbarn.

Tier, better known as Tia, Harribel was next to Noitra Gilga. Lovely and deadly, she had golden hair, cut short except for several braids hanging down, and she had a large chest and darker skin than anyone I had seen in Las Noches so far.

At the far end of the table on my side sat Yami.

On Lizzie's side sat the other new addition, Rin Aden, who was petit, even more petit than the girl, with slightly tanned skin, black hair cut so that it was spiky, with darker golden green eyes. A helmet sat on his head, a demon wing flying up from either side.

He was quite adorable, even to a wraith like me; perhaps he reminded me of a handsome young earl that I had hosted at my family's mansion when I had died.

The meeting had started.

"Two new allies have joined us. They are to be respected and viewed as my equals." Lord Aizen spoke calmly.

"Who are those chicks?" Noitra spat, disregarding Aizen-sama.

"We 'chicks' are your new superiors." I growled, mirroring his tone, eyes narrowing to let a drop of fiery crimson power show through.

"You would do well not to insult us, beast, for we would rend you apart in mere moments; you can never hope to surpass us, and you shall never defeat us. It would be wise to keep your mouth shut, or your tongue will be cut out." Lizzie stated coldly, "You hurt a very dear person to me, and you are lucky you are alive in this second. Any mistake, any misstep and you will die by my hand. I doubt Lord Aizen would be too happy to have to create another to take your place."

Her voice held death and darkness, and I could tell Thanatos was carefully manipulating her speech.

"I would be very happy to kill you, worthless beast, but our Master wishes you alive, so watch yourself, for the moment they turn from you, you will be mine. I will make you suffer, suffer through the worst pain imaginable, over and over, keeping you on the lip of the abyss of death, and will drag you back, only to do it again. Remember that, worm, for it will be for the betterment of Lord Aizen's army. That is this Thanatos' decree as the Keeper of Death."

The company was wide-eyed at her threats, staring unbelieving at her frigid, frozen countenance. Her eyes held more dark mist, almost dead, though a little sapphire shone through, little spikes streaking through.

Even Lord Aizen seemed cowed by her, the deathly, snowy aura she emitted becoming heavy and drastic, making the lower-ranked Espada- seven and below- faint. It was amusing to say the least.

The great Lord Aizen was afraid of a girl supposedly only half as powerful.

"Do you believe your Lord now?" Elizabeth asked, letting some venom leak into her words. Most in the room shivered as her reiatsu minimally permeated the air.

Mine had a more vicious air, while hers was slowly torturous.

Though I was more inclined to torture when I was in a foul mood, if they angered her, they would see weeks upon months of not only physical, but psychological torture.

Nods answered her question.

"Meeting adjourned." Aizen announced.

We got up, hand in hand as we walked to our quarters, already decorated to our specifications.

I smiled at the decorations. A tall, crystal pitcher stood on my black table, inside a viscous red liquid stilled, filled almost to the multi-faceted stopper.

Bella's were more or less the same darkness. Hers were dark, statues and paintings of humans and beings in eternal torment; some nailed down or chained up. Her bedding was pure black, the bedframe glinting silver as the torches that hung over her head flickered with violet and sapphire flames, sometimes spluttering to ruby. A skull sat on her bedside table, the bone bleached white. On her door was a painting of her Zanpakuto in its' materialized form. Long, silvery black hair that was matted and wild, eyes animalistic and gleaming scarlet as black veins and spots shimmered through them. He was partially unclothed; his torso bared, with only a strip of bandages keeping it from the eyes; however, large silver demonic wings were unfurled behind him, the claws on the end covered in blood, his furry legs and a whip-like tail that was furred but deadly. His feet were long, with curved talons.

I smirked at him. I knew our Zanpakuto held familial feelings for one another, though they wouldn't show it. I wouldn't hold it against them, though, because that made them –and therefore, us- more powerful.

Not to mention he was quite amusing.

I plucked a glass tumbler off the table; unstopping the pitcher and watching the maroon liquid fill the heavy glass up. I pressed the stopper back in, picking up the glass and softly swirling the liquid before taking tiny sips, savoring the deliciously tangy, metallic taste that filled my mouth as I consumed the crimson drink.

Elizabeth also poured herself a bit, both of us savoring it in silence.

Until one Noitra Gilga and one Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques burst through my door. My eye twitched in annoyance. We put our glasses down in one movement, turning around together in one movement.

They looked slightly scared by this, no doubt because of our use of powers.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How did you get accepted so easily? You're _women_!" Gilga spouted.

"Just like our home," I muttered before stating right out, "What makes you think women are inferior? If my memory serves me correctly, I was told that you had a long-term quarrel with a Neliel Tu Oderschvank. You dueled with her at every possible chance, but you lost every time. And there's Tier Halibel, isn't there? She's the third Espada, same as Neliel. She's also a woman, obviously. She's also above you in rank. So what makes you think we're incompetent? But if you would like to find out, we could give you a demonstration of powers. If you want a demonstration, lead us to the largest training area and call the others. We might as well make it interesting."

"Fine." He ground out. He walked out the door.

We gracefully followed, walking for about twenty minutes before coming to what appeared to be an arena. He seemed to aim his reiatsu at all the Espada, who appeared soon enough.

"They're gonna train." He scowled.

We got in the ring.

I pulled my blade slowly from the sheath.

Lizzie also released, and the only thing that changed was that the silvery mist was darker, hanging heavier in the air.

Around us, reiatsu curled in tendrils that flowed and curled easily, vines seeking the sun.

They shivered as her reiatsu reached them; it was oppressive and heavy, thick and dreary and deadly.

It hovered for a moment before it turned towards me, suddenly rushing at me before transforming into a real blade as it shot at my throat, an obvious attempt at a mocking beheading.

My eyes narrowed.

I reappeared, holding her from behind as she pouted.

"Don't pout. Itadikamasu!" I said, spinning her around and attaching myself to her throat, licking the cut and absorbing the blood that was steadily dripping. I continued until it closed up. I took my axe and slashed a little gash into my arm, holding it towards her in a placating gesture.

She grabbed it, fixing her mouth on it and sucking the blood out insistently. I bit back a moan. Damn, I'd forgotten how good it felt.

My wound was healing, but she tore the flesh back up, continuing sucking it up.

I managed to gasp out, "S-stop… I'm gonna die! STOP!"

The blast of pressure I exerted sent her flying into the walls, crashing and creating a hole in the white stone.

She stood up, shaking some rubble off before laughing at me. I pouted a bit.

"That wasn't very fair, even if it was pleasurable." I stated with a frown.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." She smirked.

My eyes narrowed before matching her expression, gliding up to her and winding an arm around her narrow waist, my mouth on her jaw, my other hand pinning her wrists to the same wall she had just damaged.

Her eyes widened, and then her mouth opened in a silent groan and her face flushed as I pricked a hole with my eye teeth and sucked a bit of blood out. Afterwards I licked over it a few times to close it up.

The audience was in shock, which I thought extremely amusing. Even Ulquiorra's eyes were a bit bigger than normal.

It was also funny that the more red-blooded males, –which surprisingly included Stark-, had tents in their hakamas.

We smirked together.

"Got a problem, have ya?" we stated, our expressions staying the same, the males blushing.

"Blood is an accelerant to you." Ulquiorra saved.

"Yes." I answered, "Any type of blood will do, but human, or something that used to be human, like hollows, Shinigami or pluses, are the best. Animal blood isn't as tasty."

They looked slightly repulsed. They ate peoples' souls, for Gods' sake!

I rolled my eyes, Lizzie sitting down. I sat on her lap, reclining against her chest. It would probably be easier for her to lie against me, but I was tired.

Reason being I had blood, but it was draining to stay in this body so long. She was anxious, simmering right under the surface of our consciousness. I shoved her down, worried that her benevolence would alert Aizen to us, but she was very, very faint, especially when I was using my energy.

"So, I got some stuff from Lord Aizen, but who exactly are you?" Stark asked.

"Hmmm… Difficult question." I mused.

"I can answer that," Lizzie said, "I was murdered in 18th century England, along with Victoria. Hers was slightly worse, if only because it was her father that did it, and because she murdered her best friend."

"Hey, she insulted me. And father was on some kind of drug to make him kill; he was trying to protect me, but that damned Earl made him murder me before he killed himself."

"Anyways, I was a victim of circumstance. What do you guys do? How do you fight?" she responded.

"We normally just use cero or bala; most enemies are too weak to use our resurrections on." Stark spoke up.

"That's no fun! Using your weak attacks will make you weaker in the long run; you need to improve the stronger attacks to get their power up, because upping their power also improves the strength of your lower attacks, which are frightfully weak anyway!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell're you talking about!? We're the top hollows in Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Exactly. You see, in England, we have what we call the Emptiness. It's the hollow's empire. They actually have a form of government, albeit loosely. There's a council made up of the most powerful Hollows. Only five are on the council at one time, and to be accepted, you not only have to know the few rules back to front, you must have intelligence; also, you have to duel one of those on the Council and beat them, but no killings are allowed unless it's truly an accident. The old Council member will go to the lesser Council, or to the Elders, depending on their length of 'Office' and what they choose if it's applicable. There are rogues, of course, but with the Council, there is far less discord, making less work for us, and the few times we've really had to exert ourselves were with various gangs of high level hollow that want to take over or have a free meal. Before you ask, the others feed on the reishi in the Emptiness." I explained lightly.

"All the hollows there are constantly fighting, training for the honor of being on the High Council. They always fight in their highest form, making it stronger and evolving it. This controls the population and low intelligence. All Menos and smaller hollow are placed in a pocket realm until they evolve to at least an Adjuchas. Then they are brought out to the main dimension to start battles." Lizzie added.

"They seem very… un-hollow-like." Someone commented. I realized it was little Aden, the newest addition to the group. They looked slightly surprised.

"Well, Earl, they are hollows, just more controlled and a bit less volatile than the ones here." I smirked.

"Earl?" he questioned, confused.

"Yes, I believe you're the dead reincarnation of one of the men that got me killed. You look a hell of a lot like him, perhaps a bit cuter than that womanizing twit." I announced, scowling.

"Interesting…" the girl, Echo I believe, spoke, voice high and clear.

"Yes... Very interesting." Lizzie scowled.

Luckily Tia stepped in.

"I would like to test this sensation of drinking." She proclaimed.

Our eyebrows rose, "Very well…"

I gently grasped her wrist and brought it to my mouth, looking to her. She nodded her approval, and my teeth slipped into her tough, dark skin. I let the blood flow before sucking. She gasped and a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks, green eyes glazing over.

My mouth let go of her wrist, sensing the depletion arising. I handed her to Stark, because I knew they were together and he could sate her needs. I saw Lizzie stubbornly drinking Grimmjow, and I claimed his other wrist and drank deeply.

He fell into a lust induced haze, and Lizzie and I Shunpo'ed to our room, falling to the bed. LEMON:

Grimmjow held Lizzie's wrists above her head, much like I had done earlier, and then continued by roughly kissing her, moving down until he was level with her neck, placing searing nips along the column of flesh.

He ripped her dress off, sheering the bra off in the middle, leaving her orange-sized, perky breasts in the frigid open air of Hueco Mundo, the nipples hardening. He took one into his mouth, rolling it around and pulling on it. I smirked and took the other, sucking and biting. I laved over it, piercing it with a fang, and her eyes rolled back into her head as the pleasure took her as I began sucking small drops of blood out.

I took her scarf-belt off, tying her hands to the bed securely, before pulling her legs up to where they were just outside her shoulders. Pink flesh, soft and moist, was exposed to the air, and Grimmjow sat back, watching as I placed kisses up and down her pale thighs. Reaching the bundle of over-sensitive nerves, I played with it, sucking softly and rubbing it in circles, opening my legs and dragging a pair of silken panties off, I began copying the action, her eyes wide as she watched. Honey started pouring out of her and I dipped a finger into the hole, pulling it out and inspecting it, glistening with clear, viscous liquid, I popped it into my mouth, tasting it.

Liking the taste, I got a bit more, holding it in my mouth. I straddled Grimmjow, giving him a French kiss and letting him taste my cousin. I shoved my finger into the hole, again getting a good bit of liquid. I put it up to her lips, forcing them open, putting the finger inside.

Sucking it eagerly, she got the honey off. I put two more fingers inside, letting her cover them with saliva. I yanked them free with a pop, a low whine escaping her at the loss. I took no time in inserting them in her tight pussy, moving and scissoring them. Her legs were drenched in cum, and she was ready. I was also dripping.

I was a kink. I had already known that.

Grimmjow had removed his pants, his thick, long cock dripping with precum. He approached, viciously driving his dick into Lizzie's cunt, all the way in the first thrust. She moaned and he began pumping into her so roughly that a few drops of blood spilled out. I smiled at the opportunity, leaning over and licking the spot where the blood was, catching a bit of Grimmjow's silken flesh in the act, and he groaned as I continued licking him and her.

I stepped back, removing all my clothing slowly, Grimmjow staring as my grapefruit-sized tits fell out of their containers- they were just a few sizes smaller than Tia's.

He attacked them, biting and nipping, suckling like a kitten.

He groaned, and moaned, "Cumming!"

Right before he shot it into her. I rolled my eyes. Shit…

I pulled my clothes back on, affixing my hair properly into a pair of twin high ponytails.

I had managed to get some clothes from Sun-Sun, so I slipped them on, the sleeves falling nearly to the floor on my more petit form, though the fabric was drawn very tightly against my bust. Luckily, my undergarments were still in one piece. Bella, unfortunately, had to go without, not that it was a problem for her. She was a total exhibitionist whore, and I was a total force slut. That was our relationship.

He forced me down to my hands and knees, forcing my face into her cum-filled cunt. It was clear what he wanted me to do, so I leaned down further and licked her pussy clean. He wrenched my head up, only to put his dick down my sensitive throat. I began gagging, a few tears coming out of the corners of my eyes while I deep-throated his nine-inch cock. Of course this turned me on further, so I pulled back a bit, and began sucking and licking, one hand coming up to play with his ball sac while I traced the slit with the point of my tongue. He was mewling, which was amusing, and he was pulling my hair, a bit painfully, turning me on, and even I began panting, and then had an idea. I started humming deep in my throat and he groaned as the sensation gave him more pleasure.

He shot off in my throat, and I swallowed about half, walking to Lizzie and leaning over her, and seeing what I wanted, she opened her mouth and I let her have the other half of his cum.

With a smirk, she licked her plump lips, and I practically jumped her, licking her lips, and she opened her mouth, our tongues weaving around each other. I almost tore off the clothes, and she attacked my breasts, attaching herself to my nipple, the other hand playing alternately with my clit and other nipple. I bit into her neck, sucking some scarlet blood out, letting a drop fall from my lips, letting her catch it before she bit into my tit, suckling blood from the tip. I came with a scream, and she ducked down and tongue-fucked my pussy, licking up the bubbly liquid. I came again, into her mouth, and she let Grimmy have a taste. He promptly began eating me out himself.

That was my third orgasm, and our little fuck-party soon dissolved as we fell to the bed after getting cleaned off, and then we fell asleep.

~END OF LEMON~

A sudden blast of reiatsu and I was awake, tripping over myself- gracefully, of course- to find my lost clothing. I yanked my dress on, thankful that my bra was still in place and not destroyed irreparably.

I sprayed myself with a bit of decently strong perfume, and ran out of the room, loping to the meeting hall.

When I arrived at the door, I calmed down, centered my Zen, and walked in gracefully, sitting down in my seat, waiting for the two that I had left in the bedroom.

DONE! Mwahaha! Each chapter will be 5,000+ words, so I hope that you guys will like it. Since I won't post until I have all the chapters written, and there will be maybe 20 or so chapters, the date is November 8, 2012.

No, I do not own Bleach; I do own my own OCs, plot, etc., so keep yer hands off!

Calmly, I waited for my partners, letting them reach the door and enter, Grimmjow's hair more messy than usual, Bella blushing.

Well… I guess another encounter happened.

I stood, patting my skirt down, welcoming my sister in, and feeling Aizen's reiatsu permeate the air as he walked into the meeting room, faithfully followed by Gin and Tosen, remained standing. Bowing at the waist until Aizen nodded regally, I sat.

The meeting began, and I interjected politely, softly, gently, "Aizen-sama, may I have permission to train the Espada who would like to learn from me? It would greatly benefit you to have their powers increased."

"Yes, I suppose it would. You have permission, Victoria-chan." He smirked broadly.

I bowed my head, "Thank you for being so gracious, Aizen-sama."

He merely waved his hand, and we continued discussion.

A screen was projected, showing an old, old man, presumably the Captain Commander, and the advance team I had met at school, with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu there as well.

The Soutaicho seemed aggravated and mad, and incredibly stubborn- he believed she had really switched sides, the idiot-. The meeting was over after the Soutaicho denied permission and let the Captains take care of it.

We all trooped to a common room, Szayel going to his lab, Yami to the kitchens.

"What do you all normally do around here for entertainment?" I asked patiently.

"Sleep…" came Stark's murmured reply, Lilinette going off and yelling at him.

Tia tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face, a soft, "Normally… do… for entertainment?"

She acted as if though having fun was unknown to her and the Espada in general.

I suppose I will have to fix that.

"Hmm… Why don't we play war games? We played often in the equivalent of the Seireitei at home. It helps gets up strength, endurance, and strategy." I suggested.

Tia appeared intrigued, Stark was mostly asleep, Lilinette looked interested, Grimmjow looked bloodthirsty, Ulquiorra blank, Echo unsure, as was Little Earl, etc.

I Shunpo'ed to the outer reaches of Los Noches, letting the others catch up. I flashed further out, completely surrounded by deserts on a hundred kilometer radius, before activating my Bankai.

The staff unraveled to reveal a sword, thick and long, about half a foot shorter than my height. I wielded it easily, the metal embellished with swirling lines, fire-like reiatsu swirling dangerously around the blade, the handle shaped like a starburst and a heart, the heart gold with a sapphire, star silver with a ruby, both deadly, resembling the spheres of my power.

"Defend: Silver Star of the Heavens, presiding over Earth, allow me to use your strength! Protect: Heart of the Ruler, forever entombed, allow me the power to defeat my assailants!" I chanted my pinky and thumb touching each jewel before sliding the digits up the blade.

My new powers were revealed- a blue scarf hovered around my body (**AN: Think Tobiume's**), and my sheath turned bright red.

I turned towards the awed Espada, "This is my true power- my highest Bankai. The Academy often has demonstrations, but my power is so versatile, so destructive, that I am the only officer besides Ciel who has not displayed their highest Bankai."

My hair was now up, a bun with two chopsticks- one pure sapphire, the other pure ruby. My eyes gleamed in the two shades, intermingling and finally settling into a deep violet. Flowing violet, my dress faded to silver at the hem, and I pulled out the chopstick of sapphire.

"Defeat and Defend, Esther!" I whispered into the silence that blanketed us.

The tapering stick glowed a neon blue, shifting to reveal an akinakes, a traditional Persian weapon. At 18" long, it had a thick, hard hand guard. I tossed it into the air, forming a glove of reiatsu as the long dagger was deftly caught by my hand.

"Attack and Protect, Deirdre!" I completed, taking the carved chopstick into my hand, and repeating the process that I had used with Esther, with the exceptions that the light was blood red, and it was an ornate Scottish Dirk, the blade sharp thin and sharpened, longer than my other blade by an inch. I crossed them in front of my body in a protective maneuver.

Smirking, I asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Grimmjow, of course, volunteered, so I accepted, and we went into a battle, blades flashing and gleaming. It was an interesting battle, as he had released.

His arm-blades locked with my daggers, and I murmured, "Dance, Esther."

Time froze, and I moved out of the way, before casting, "Run, Esther."

It unfroze, and he moved, but a confused look appeared on his face, as I was not where I was before. In fact, I was right behind him, holding my daggers to his throat. I let a little blood leak out, taking the blade off and sliding my tongue along it to collect. Several eyes followed my tongue, a hearty smirk upon my face as the red-stained muscle slid back into my mouth.

"Bon Appetite."

"So, who's next?" I asked.

(I almost wanted to end it here…)

Nnoitra stepped up, smiling devilishly before unsheathing his sword.

"Santa Teresa" was his release, and six arms and horns were now present. I laughed.

"Damn, a grasshopper?" I cracked up.

"I'm a Praying Mantis, you cunt!" he yelled, swinging.

I easily back flipped over his head, lashing out with my heeled foot to smash him in the face with the stiletto. A giant cut erupted blood underneath the eye patch. Deciding to show him the hard way, I landed not far away, another blow trying to hit me. Unfortunately, I was a master. Living over a millennium and a half can do that to you when you have to fight to move up in the ranks. I easily blocked with one knife, the other slicing two arms off. Laughing, I somersaulted behind him and used Shunpo to get about into the air, diving down and letting my dagger bury itself near his non-existent heart, the other poised above his neck.

His eyes were wider than I'd ever seen before, and his tongue had been stuck out, a yellow cero lighting it up.

Pointing my finger, a teal ball of energy formed, just a bit larger than his as he let it go. Mine canceled his and let a little bit of my energy enter him.

Falling to the ground gasping for air, he whispered, "You little bitch!"

"HAHA! Sorry Gilga, you're going to have to suffer for a bit. My energy is stronger than most."

He growled and levered himself up, and I narrowed my eyes at his persistence, throwing myself into the air and kicking him in the neck. He fainted as my foot hit the pressure point.

"Damn. I thought it would've broken his neck." I commented mildly.

The others looked unnerved, especially Rin and Echo, considering they were the lowest ranked Espada.

Considering I had knocked out one of the most aggressive Espada, they were doing pretty well.

"Alright. You're all under my level by at least half. Go practice in the Menos forest at top level until you're at 25 percent, got it?"

Nodding, most took off towards the forest, Grimmjow trying to get Ulquiorra to race him. Sometimes, I swear he's gay or more likely bi, and interested in Ulquiorra.

Damn, I find that hilarious!

But planning was what I needed to do at that moment. Which Espada would have gone against Aizen with me? The ones I had been training, most likely. Gin was definitely against Aizen. All the Japs, Bella, and maybe a 'Tenant or two from my place.

That would be more than enough, after all. I would need to train the Espada up to at least Segunda Etapa.

It was early one morning- in fact, not even morning, as it was around two. I had been roused by Bella's jumping out of bed and dashing to the kitchen- something she had been doing consistently the past few days.

I casually walked to the kitchen of Las Noches.

"So, what're ya lookin' for, Lizzie-chan?" I asked.

She let out a startled squeal, turned around, and punched me in the face.

"Ow! Goddammit that hurt! What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

"Stupid bitch! Why the hell did you try to surprise me like that? It coulda been someone trying to kill me! I hate you!" she screamed, grabbing the bin of chocolate ice cream –wait what?- And ran out, tears streaming.

"What in the bloody 'ell?" I stated to no one in particular, as the kitchen was empty, much like my stomach. Picking up a box of chocolate chip cookies and pouring a mug of milk, I stumbled back to my room.

I snacked for a bit, eventually drifting off.

Bella had been complaining of very sore breasts. Why? I had absolutely no idea. Another thing- cravings that happened to be for things she liked a lot, more than usual, at, say, three in the morning. Like the obscene amounts of milk, and the tub of chocolate ice cream over the vanilla, which she didn't like over vanilla at the best of times.

I was getting suspicious, because the same thing had happened to me a long time ago…

Gin, Stark, and by extension Lilynette, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Echo, Szayel and Rin had joined Lizzie and I. We were ready to join the first three in the human world, Yami dead sometime in the hours before, after Aizen had left. Szayel's poisons were surprisingly efficient.

I was conserving reiatsu, and I finally relinquished my grasp on her mind. Righteous anger poured out of her, leaving her reiatsu overflowing and making a vortex around her tense form.

I was ready now, ready to face Aizen. It wouldn't take much effort to beat him, after all.

Ulquiorra effortlessly opened a Garganta to Karakura, where Ichigo was fighting Aizen. I rolled my eyes and equipped my highest Bankai, destroying the entire fake town. Bella also released hers, while the Espada equipped their new and improved Resurrecion and Segunda Etapa. Stark, Grimmjow and Halibel had acquired Segunda Etapa as they trained with me. It was the equivalent of a highest Bankai.

A speck of light sped through the air, trying to crash into me, but I caught it and stabbed harshly with Esther and Deirdre. Both hit their marks; impaling the wrists' of the villain. I used his force, redirecting him towards the ground with my blades, the double daggers slipping out of the wrists.

He tried to hit me again; I impaled his legs. Finally, I got tired of his petty games and proclaimed, "Cassandra, attack! Helen, destroy!"

Two apparitions of glittering violet light soared at him, holding swords. Both stabbed him, one in the brain and the other the heart.

He died instantly. I laughed as I thought about it. A weak megalomaniac, how boring. I looked down at the earth, spotting various healers attempting to relieve some people. It was the scenery that caught my attention.

Flowing over the rocks, long red trails soaked into crushed land, bathing the earth with the life blood of the tyrant. Pieces of flesh were strewn across the plain like toys thrown by a careless toddler's hand, bodies lifeless as the fading light leaches from their eyes. Dimming stars, lifeless dolls, litter cursed land. A single living human stood, breathing heavily over bodies, holes riddling through clothes and body, hands soaked in red, clothes cloaked in red, skin covered in red.

Leaning heavily against a tall, knife-like sword, grip bound only with white, bandage-like ribbons, it stood nearly as tall as the man it held up. Rivulets of blood ran down the blade, the stained bandage leaking liquid life as lengthy, low breaths originate from a mouth turned down in a scowl. Orange hair was matted, a tattered black robe fading from sight. Cold brown eyes surveyed the space, noting the dead.

From his point of view, we would be figures, little drops of blood dripped solemnly from drawn blades, though the people who held them were not marred.

An ornate iron gate had revealed itself in the open door of the Seireitei first division when I had inserted my sword into the air.

I let it open fully before carefully taking my cousin's hands and gently lifting her into the portal, letting it seal shut behind us as we walked down the short tunnel.

When the door at the other end opened, an office was made apparent- a very familiar office, with an even more familiar person seated inside.

"Welcome home, sisters. I take it your mission was successful." My younger brother stated confidently.

I smiled as I helped Bella down, nodding assent to my brother. He got to us and threw himself onto me, and I hugged him back, running my hand in loose circles on his smoothly clothed back. I knew he worried when we left, and for good reason. Being some of the top officers, we were only sent on the most important missions- which were often the most dangerous.

Letting him go, I asked for permission to go get a physical from Yuma, the Captain of the healing squad. I was fairly sure I knew what was 'wrong' with my cousin- it was just a matter of getting the professional opinion.

I do not own Bleach. I do own the plot, and any and all OCs in this fic.

Arriving at the Ninth, we entered quietly, waiting for Yuma to appear like the magician she is. Popping up out of nowhere, she pulled us into a room, knowing that we were here for the post-mission checkup.

I was pronounced in perfect health, but Yuma gave a gasp when she examined Bella, showing her the results: tested positive for pregnancy.

~OUTSIDE POV~

The Japanese officers nearly fell to their knees under the spiritual pressure the English officers possessed, but the men were too busy staring at the two women that stood protectively over a boy that looked no older than Captain Hitsugaya.

They were both fairly short, the smaller having thick, dark curls, the taller having long, smooth red-tinted hair, her figure a well-muscled hourglass. The smaller was more toward the build of Captain Soi Fon, her breasts just a bit larger. She had the tiniest bump around her middle, like she was… oh. She was pregnant, they realized.

They had some of the most powerful reiatsu, though it was more strongly coming from the boy they hovered over.

The young boy stepped forward, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Ciel Castor-Shay, Captain Commander of England." He greeted calmly.

Their eyes almost bulged out of their heads. This…twelve year old was the Captain Commander?!

"Would you like to introduce your forces first, or should I?" he inquired.

~Normal POV~

The older Soutaicho spoke, "We will introduce ourselves first. I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soutaicho. "

"Soi Fon, Captain of the Execution Squad and Second Division." the small waspish woman growled.

The older woman smiled, "My name is Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division."

"Kuchiki Byakuya of the Sixth Division, Head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan." The handsome aristocrat announced.

"Saijin Komomura, of the Seventh Division." The fox spoke up.

"Kyoraku Shunsui of the Ninth Division. Pleased to meet all you lovely ladies… and gentleman." The scruffy man winked.

Then came Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth. Snowy was one of the advance team we had met in Karakura.

Next was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, followed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and finally, Ukitake Juushiro.

Assessing them, I decided: 1. Stubborn and loyal to the old ways, even being outdated; 2. Orders are orders, cold and waspish; 4. Kind but scary; 6. Cold, stoic prick with a stick up the ass; 7. Orders again, very loyal; 8. Calculating, very intelligent, but hides it, womanizer; 10. Intelligent but green; 11. Clinically insane, blood thirstier than me; 12. Insane in a scientific way, creepy; 13. Intelligent, kind, and slightly weak, most likely due to a debilitating disease.

It was time for their stand-ins to introduce themselves.

A blonde man that looked to have depression gave his name as Kira.

Next was a third seat, as their Captain had been the top betrayer and their Lieutenant had been decapitated for the time being.

And last but not least, an incredibly sexy man with scars, a 69 tattoo, and a band on his face, black spiky hair, and a lean body was Hisagi Shuuhei.

I had been informed that we were the only Lieutenants, besides the acting Captains, that would be attending until the dinner that was imminent.

So it was our turn now.

"Hello, I'm Captain Celeste Andromeda, second in the line of command." My superior introduced courteously.

"Captain Antony Mark, Second Division leader." He proclaimed dark hair curly and cut short, dark blue eyes storming.

My good friend was next, blonde, lithe, and blue-eyed, "Captain Paulina Morrow. Nice to meet you."

"Adelaide Cinue, pleased to meet you." The cinnamon haired beauty declared.

"Adeline Cinue." She introduced kindly, her twin shooting her a look.

"Captain Dimitri Petrolan, Division Six." The intelligent agent calculated.

"Captain Yuma Siotio" our medically-inclined friend proclaimed.

"Captain Emil Antoine." The tall redhead snickered.

The prim captain demurred, "Captain Alfred Giovanni, Ninth Division."

"Captain Leander Seain. Call me Leander." The lavender eyed male stated.

That slutty bitch purred, "Elise Arinda."

"Captain Emmeline Sierra" the blue-haired woman spoke up sternly.

My blonde friend blinked her chocolate eyes monotonously, "Rowan Rima."

Flashing a warm, comforting smile, I introduced, "Hi, I'm Madeline, Ciel's sister, and the Lieutenant of Squad One."

"Danielle Castor-Shay, but please call me Bella. I am Madeline's cousin and Lieutenant of Squad Two." My cousin added.

"There seem to be quite a few siblings in your ranks." The Captain of squad eight noticed.

"Yes. Here, it often runs in families." Ciel answered with a slight tilt of his head, shaggy blue hair falling to the side and giving him that hint of adorable.

I almost thought I heard Captain 13 coo. How odd. Neither woman Captain squealed though.

I grinned laughingly at my younger brother.

I had just made the last hit, incapacitating Nnoitra when Bella fell to the ground, some liquid wetting her training shorts.

Her terrified scream echoed in my ears, one of the only times I had ever heard it.

"HELLLLPPPPPP! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" she screamed, body contracting.

I dashed over, looking at her pregnant belly, and knew what was happening- my sister was giving birth. Something I hadn't been able to do.

Picking her up with the utmost care, I opened a portal to England, and knew something was wrong when I heard a choking noise from her. A crunch was heard, and I jumped into the portal, using Esther's 'Run' to travel at the highest speed I could go without damaging her.

We arrived at the division.

"YUMA! IT'S HAPPENING! WE NEED HELP! GET CAPTAIN YUMA!" I yelled insistently. A stretcher appeared, and letting her down onto it, I rushed her into a room used for births, slicing through her shorts and underwear. The cervix was widening, dilating almost grotesquely.

Blood was coming out, and I heard the door slam open, followed by an intake of breath. Yuma was here.

She immediately moved, getting out a device and cutting Bella's shirt off, spreading jelly over he large stomach. Bella gasped; I knew it was cold.

The monitor was set up, and I saw three little babies- triplets. But something was wrong- one seemed to be struggling, a cord wrapped around its neck and bone chains around its wrist. I gasped, and I saw a sac-like structure rupture.

"ANESTHETIC, NOW!" Yuma screamed into the hallway.

A woman ran in, plunging a needle into my cousin's arm, and a scalpel was help in Yuma's expert hand, the blade coming down over my cousin's extended belly, opening it up. Bella had fainted by now, an IV in her arm in a mere second.

I had read about it before- the urachus was held by the assistant, Yuma cutting a yellow structure that I remember being called the parietal peritoneum. Then the bladder was pushed downward, a retractor holding it to reveal the lower uterine segment. The visceral peritoneum was cut to separate it from the lower uterine segment. A pink, stretchy structure was there, and she cut into it, revealing the three babies, vulnerable and covered in a sac filled with liquid. The amniotic sac, I remembered hazily. Cutting it open, she unwound the cord from the first baby, clipping it off and cutting it. Then she handed the baby off to the assistant, going on to the second, doing the same as quickly as possible.

The third was much the same, and she handed the last to me, the assistant handing me a warm, slightly wet cloth. I began wiping the nose, then the eyes, and finally the mouth, before moving on to the rest of the body. The baby breathed a quick sigh in, opening brilliant cerulean eyes, and I looked down- it was a girl. One with tiny, delicate bone chains looped around tiny fat wrists, the groups of chain connected by a single larger link that was still miniscule on either wrist.

Looking down at the hyperextended belly that was being closed with quick, neat sutures, I told Yuma, "I head a crack when I was bringing her here."

She nodded, replying absentmindedly, "Yes… I saw a hairline fracture on her pelvic bone; one of the babies may have hit or sat on it. It doesn't need healing."

Bella was moaning, waking up from her fainting session of shock.

"Three. Two girls, one boy. The boy is the oldest." Yuma declared.

"Names… I want Japanese names. Let's see… Ai, Yume, and Seikō." Bella muttered, clearly heavily sedated.

"Love, dreams, and success? Interesting choices…" I mumbled, cuddling the baby girl, Yume, to my chest.

The curly hair that she had matched her eyes- clearly Grimmjow's child. Ai was the exact opposite, favoring her mother, with curly black-brown hair and turquoise eyes. Her brother, however, resembled me; red-tinted brunet hair that was straight and blue eyes that were his father's blinked innocently. All had light, almond-milk skin; Sei's was just slightly darker, as Grimm's skin was darker than our milky tone.

I knelt in front of the triplets.

"Hey guys. I have some questions for you." I smiled.

"What is it?" Ai asked.

"I would like you guys to be in my wedding to Uncle Shuuhei. Ai, you and Yume would be flower girls and you, Sei, would be the ring bearer. I'm warning you, it's only fun for a short time, but I'll treat you guys to ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Yume yelled.

I took that as a definite 'Yes' from her, at least. Sei nodded and Ai happily chimed 'yes'.

A small, innocent storefront sat innocuously between two larger buildings, the fancily-printed cursive stating "Wedding Gowns for the Wondrous Occasion". The sparkling windows displayed strapless, starched white dresses that fell to the knee. I wrinkled my nose. This was a wedding shop, not a prom store.

Taking Bella's hand and breathing in deeply, I opened the door, bell tinkling to herald our arrival. I let the breath out, my eyes narrowing in distaste at the dresses prominently displayed. Hoping to find a more traditional gown, I headed for the back.

There were none that even interested me, and commenting on this, a woman in her fifties appeared from the back rooms.

I stood over my baby, salty tears falling lazily from my eyes as Shuu held me from behind, head on top of mine. My little boy lay sleeping in his dark mahogany cradle, hair dark with the tiniest amount of red and silver. His eyes were still the gray blue of newborns, but I was eager to see how they would turn out. He was in a soft, footed blue onesie. My husband twirled me around to face him.

"Thomas is fine. He's healthy and he has the most wonderful mother in the world." My husband murmured against my lips, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, love." I whispered back, pressing my lips softly to his.

Just then, Thomas woke up, whimpering. I slipped my hands under his arms and gently lifted him up to my breast, slipping my feeding cami down and letting him drink as I sat in one of the three matching rocking recliners. Shuu sat down in the other, giving the most content smile to me as he watched me feed our son.

Just then, Ken opened the door hurriedly and choked out, "I heard him crying! What's wrong?!"

I gave a gentle laugh, and corrected, "He was just hungry, darling."

"Oh…" he trailed.

Thom stopped eating and I moved to the floor, muttering, "Go get Daddy, Thom, go to Daddy!"

My baby looked at me for a second and then up at Shu and Ken, before holding unsteady arms out at Shuu.

I cooed at him and brought him to Shuu, sitting him up on his Daddy's lap. His Dad looked on in amusement and consternation, mixed with disappointment.

I let Shuu hold him for a while before picking him up gently and depositing him in Ken's lap. Ken's hand tentatively cradled his head with one hand, tickling him with the other. My other husband smiled in response to his son's sweet coos and the little fist wrapped around his father's finger.

"You little shit! You touch my sister in any way; ever again, you'll have me, my mom, my aunt and uncles, my cousins, _and _my Dad and Daddy chasing after you! And remember, my uncle is the Soutaicho, and if you touch his niece, he'll ignore it if we eviscerate you! Got it, punk?!" I yelled at the senior that had tried to grope Lena.

"Thom, you don't have to do that, you know." She sighed.

I growled. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let any of those assholes mess with you."

"Evangeline! Wanna fuck?" a crude voice yelled. My sister cringed.

I Shunpo'ed over to the fucker and kicked him in the crotch as hard as I was able.

He fell to the ground. I yelled to the watching Academy, "YOU FUCKERS MESS WITH MY SISTER, THIS WILL BE YOU, GOT IT?!"

I watched my intimidating husbands mirror my stance and stand on my sides as a young man approached the door to carry my waiting daughter away. He was fairly handsome, with curly ink hair and olive skin with dark eyes. She caught a handsome one this time.

He rang the doorbell of my-our- three story, five bedroom, six bath house, complete with game room, family room, formal living and dining rooms, sun room, three fireplaces, kitchen, bar, informal dining room, studio, and loft. We moved forward and I opened the door.

"You're Blaise, I presume? Here to pick up Lena?"

He nodded respectfully, a smirk and mischievous eyes glinting. Then he saw my husbands. He gulped lightly as they gave him their best glares, warning of death if he upset their little princess.

My daughter trailed like a wraith down the curling stairs, her lavender dress falling in sot waves. It was a simple design, the top camisole-like with spaghetti straps and an undefined heart-shaped neckline. As it fell to the floor, the dress got more voluminous. Her silver hair swung in soft waves down her back, a silver and diamond flower clip holding her bangs back.

The young man paused before intimating, "You look gorgeous. I brought you a corsage."

"Oh, how pretty!" she exclaimed as he took out a delicate corsage of a single calla lily and baby's breath. He fastened it gently around her wrist when she held it out, and she pulled his boutonniere out. It was a single white rose, which she pinned to his lapel. I sighed.

"I want one picture."

Grasping my camera, I let them get settled. Her head leaned into his shoulder, his arm around her waist, her arm mirroring his. I snapped a single picture.

"Have fun." I wished.


	2. Chapter 2

No, I do not own Bleach; I do own my own OCs, plot, etc., so keep yer hands off!

Calmly, I waited for my partners, letting them reach the door and enter, Grimmjow's hair more messy than usual, Bella blushing.

Well… I guess another encounter happened.

I stood, patting my skirt down, welcoming my sister in, and feeling Aizen's reiatsu permeate the air as he walked into the meeting room, faithfully followed by Gin and Tosen, remained standing. Bowing at the waist until Aizen nodded regally, I sat.

The meeting began, and I interjected politely, softly, gently, "Aizen-sama, may I have permission to train the Espada who would like to learn from me? It would greatly benefit you to have their powers increased."

"Yes, I suppose it would. You have permission, Victoria-chan." He smirked broadly.

I bowed my head, "Thank you for being so gracious, Aizen-sama."

He merely waved his hand, and we continued discussion.

A screen was projected, showing an old, old man, presumably the Captain Commander, and the advance team I had met at school, with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu there as well.

The Soutaicho seemed aggravated and mad, and incredibly stubborn- he believed she had really switched sides, the idiot-. The meeting was over after the Soutaicho denied permission and let the Captains take care of it.

We all trooped to a common room, Szayel going to his lab, Yami to the kitchens.

"What do you all normally do around here for entertainment?" I asked patiently.

"Sleep…" came Stark's murmured reply, Lilinette going off and yelling at him.

Tia tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face, a soft, "Normally… do… for entertainment?"

She acted as if though having fun was unknown to her and the Espada in general.

I suppose I will have to fix that.

"Hmm… Why don't we play war games? We played often in the equivalent of the Seireitei at home. It helps gets up strength, endurance, and strategy." I suggested.

Tia appeared intrigued, Stark was mostly asleep, Lilinette looked interested, Grimmjow looked bloodthirsty, Ulquiorra blank, Echo unsure, as was Little Earl, etc.

I Shunpo'ed to the outer reaches of Los Noches, letting the others catch up. I flashed further out, completely surrounded by deserts on a hundred kilometer radius, before activating my Bankai.

The staff unraveled to reveal a sword, thick and long, about half a foot shorter than my height. I wielded it easily, the metal embellished with swirling lines, fire-like reiatsu swirling dangerously around the blade, the handle shaped like a starburst and a heart, the heart gold with a sapphire, star silver with a ruby, both deadly, resembling the spheres of my power.

"Defend: Silver Star of the Heavens, presiding over Earth, allow me to use your strength! Protect: Heart of the Ruler, forever entombed, allow me the power to defeat my assailants!" I chanted my pinky and thumb touching each jewel before sliding the digits up the blade.

My new powers were revealed- a blue scarf hovered around my body (AN: Think Tobiume's), and my sheath turned bright red.

I turned towards the awed Espada, "This is my true power- my highest Bankai. The Academy often has demonstrations, but my power is so versatile, so destructive, that I am the only officer besides Ciel who has not displayed their highest Bankai."

My hair was now up, a bun with two chopsticks- one pure sapphire, the other pure ruby. My eyes gleamed in the two shades, intermingling and finally settling into a deep violet. Flowing violet, my dress faded to silver at the hem, and I pulled out the chopstick of sapphire.

"Defeat and Defend, Esther!" I whispered into the silence that blanketed us.

The tapering stick glowed a neon blue, shifting to reveal an akinakes, a traditional Persian weapon. At 18" long, it had a thick, hard hand guard. I tossed it into the air, forming a glove of reiatsu as the long dagger was deftly caught by my hand.

"Attack and Protect, Deirdre!" I completed, taking the carved chopstick into my hand, and repeating the process that I had used with Esther, with the exceptions that the light was blood red, and it was an ornate Scottish Dirk, the blade sharp thin and sharpened, longer than my other blade by an inch. I crossed them in front of my body in a protective maneuver.

Smirking, I asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Grimmjow, of course, volunteered, so I accepted, and we went into a battle, blades flashing and gleaming. It was an interesting battle, as he had released.

His arm-blades locked with my daggers, and I murmured, "Dance, Esther."

Time froze, and I moved out of the way, before casting, "Run, Esther."

It unfroze, and he moved, but a confused look appeared on his face, as I was not where I was before. In fact, I was right behind him, holding my daggers to his throat. I let a little blood leak out, taking the blade off and sliding my tongue along it to collect. Several eyes followed my tongue, a hearty smirk upon my face as the red-stained muscle slid back into my mouth.

"Bon Appetite."

"So, who's next?" I asked.

_(AN: I almost wanted to end it here…)_

Nnoitra stepped up, smiling devilishly before unsheathing his sword.

"Santa Teresa" was his release, and six arms and horns were now present. I laughed.

"Damn, a grasshopper?" I cracked up.

"I'm a Praying Mantis, you cunt!" he yelled, swinging.

I easily back flipped over his head, lashing out with my heeled foot to smash him in the face with the stiletto. A giant cut erupted blood underneath the eye patch. Deciding to show him the hard way, I landed not far away, another blow trying to hit me. Unfortunately, I was a master. Living over a millennium and a half can do that to you when you have to fight to move up in the ranks. I easily blocked with one knife, the other slicing two arms off. Laughing, I somersaulted behind him and used Shunpo to get about into the air, diving down and letting my dagger bury itself near his non-existent heart, the other poised above his neck.

His eyes were wider than I'd ever seen before, and his tongue had been stuck out, a yellow cero lighting it up.

Pointing my finger, a teal ball of energy formed, just a bit larger than his as he let it go. Mine canceled his and let a little bit of my energy enter him.

Falling to the ground gasping for air, he whispered, "You little bitch!"

"HAHA! Sorry Gilga, you're going to have to suffer for a bit. My energy is stronger than most."

He growled and levered himself up, and I narrowed my eyes at his persistence, throwing myself into the air and kicking him in the neck. He fainted as my foot hit the pressure point.

"Damn. I thought it would've broken his neck." I commented mildly.

The others looked unnerved, especially Rin and Echo, as they were the lowest ranked Espada.

Considering I had knocked out one of the most aggressive Espada, they were doing pretty well.

"Alright. You're all under my level by at least half. Go practice in the Menos forest at top level until you're at 25 percent, got it?"

Nodding, most took off towards the forest, Grimmjow trying to get Ulquiorra to race him. Sometimes, I swear he's gay or more likely bisexual, and interested in Ulquiorra.

Damn, I find that hilarious!

But planning was what I needed to do at that moment. Which Espada would have gone against Aizen with me? The ones I had been training, most likely. Gin was definitely against Aizen. All the Japs, Bella, and maybe a 'Tenant or two from my place.

That would be more than enough, after all. I would need to train the Espada up to at least Segunda Etapa. That would be the only way they would be even mildly useful.

Surely even at that level they would be able to defeat the other Espada?

**~POV CHANGE~**

A petit brunette moaned as her tall counterpart penetrated her. She yelped and screamed in lust as he roughly beat into her tiny hole. Writhing and splattering juices across the room, a silver haired, fox-grinned stood outside the room at a window, watching as her sword was forced into her, and then his superior pulled her out of the illusion and watched in amusement as she screamed in pain and horror. The blade tore through her, until his arm was up to the elbow in her depths. The sword poked gruesomely out of her mouth.

The silver-haired observer's grin faltered before widening impossibly.

**~IN THE ENGLISH SOUL SOCIETY~**

A petit boy pouted insistently as he held a picture frame. Six people were embracing each other in a semi-circle, smiling for the cameras. Two young boys, a slightly older boy, two girls in their late teens, and a middle-aged woman that strongly resembled the taller of the two girls completed the frame frozen in time, the girls laughing.

The boy fingered the leather patch over his left eye. Shortly afterwards he put the picture onto his desk and went to his room. A mirror was attached to the wall. He untied his patch and stared at the mirror. His eye was red; a brilliant crimson that swirled in the low light. His other eye was sapphire blue.

Blinking languidly, he tied the patch back on before going back out into his office to complete paperwork.

Finished 8/04/2013.


End file.
